youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya von Degurechaff
Tanya von Degurechaff is the main protagonist of the light novel/anime ''Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya the Evil''. Originally a salaryman who died in an accident in 2013, he was reborn as a girl living in an alternate universe version of Europe during World War I. At just nine years of age, Tanya enters the Empire's Mages Division and is promoted to Second Lieutenant. Her talents, efficiency, and ruthlessness makes her an asset for the Empire and a threat on the battlefield. Since she graduated from the War College as one of the twelve knights, she's granted the title of von. Moreover, she leads her own newly-formed Wing Battalion named Imperial Army 203rd Air Mage Battalion known as''' V601.' Appearance During her time as a '''salaryman', she was a man with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a formal suit and a necktie. Reincarnated as a girl, she now has blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a small figure and cute face with minimal height and weight of an eleven-year-old child. Moreover, as a soldier, she always wears her military uniform including her Silver Wing Badge in civilian areas and a battle suit in the battlefield anytime and anywhere she goes. Personality She has a lot of characteristics of a villain which opposes her role as the main protagonist. She is ruthless, deranged, cruel, aggressive and sometimes full of madness where her own battalion is terrified the most. Although she does all these sadistic things, she makes sure she isn't breaking any of the rules or laws e. g. sending the war declaration. However, she is always considerate of the situation she has to take. She is a good strategist and planner. She thinks of the best solution first before she acts towards the enemies or any challenges. Even though she thinks of humans and her battalion as mere resources and doesn't care about them at all, she would never let any one of them die under her command because she is afraid it will give her a bad reputation and a terrible record. She is sometimes clumsy when being overconfident; e.g during her interview with General Hans von Zettour. Yet, she can easily answer questions correctly and make the right choices. Plot Abilities Physical Capacity As a child, Tanya doesn't possess much physical strength. However, her physical range was reached out beyond a normal child's capabilities. She had sufficient strength to lift up a full-grown soldier that was dug deep in the snow. But is unable to escape from Anson Sioux's grip. Air Combat In live combat action, she is a dangerous killer whose purpose is to eliminate her opponents when ordered by the headquarters. Due to her small body, she can easily avoid bullets and the enemy. She can also fight in closed quarters combat with using a rifle with a knife. Prayer/Blessing Magic By using the Elinium Type 95, her eyes turn gold and her physical and mental psyche increases beyond the extent of a normal human. Moreover, she has medium accuracy in shooting but is able to cast a high tier powerful explosive spell that could destroy a whole company. Strategy and Planning Although she has an average record in planning and strategy, she has a special aptitude for analysis and critical thinking skills. Moreover, she can manipulate the plan according to her will. When Tanya gives orders to her subordinates, they can expect harsh punishments if they fail to comply. Manipulator Due to her extremely dangerous cuteness and small size, she can easily fool someone by using her skills e.g during her short conversation with previously ranked Captain Maximilian Johann von Ugar by persuading him to drop in the selection of being one of the Twelve Knights during War College Arc. Also she has an ability to fool anyone by her voice, e.g in light novel, manga, and anime version (Episode 5) where she used her child voice during the bombing of Dacian Capital. Quotes Catchphrase : "Curse you, Being X!" (Tanya to Visha) : "If you have time for idle chatter, spend it doing all you can to survive---We are soldiers. If the brass tells us to do something, we do it." (Tanya to herself) : "It's all... Being X's fault. Until I pound free-market principles into that piece of shit, I won't die, no matter what! I'm going to live... to live and... I'm going to end this!" (Tanya's Magic Ignition) : "God save the Fatherland." (Tanya's second Magic Ignition) : "Lord, if the day comes when I fly through the heavens. I shall approach thee!" (Tanya's Speech to her Battalion) : "If there is a God who rules this world, it is a stern, solemn, and definitely a good being. A being that is far too great. God keeps forcing us to confront these cruel fates. As those were the rules of this world! Oh, God... I'll slice you to tiny pieces and feed you to the pigs! Our battlefield is no place for that piece of shit, God! I think it's time we took over God's work. We, soldiers will take God's place. Put the arrogant ass, God, out of a job! All right troops... It's time for war!" Trivia * Tanya Degurechaff was compared to the Fallen Hero of Germany named Manfred von Richthofen'' a.k.a '''Red Baron'.'' Both of them are considered as "'Ace of Aces'" during their own World War. * Tanya was born on '''July 18' however her adoptive birthday is on September 24. * Her first name "Tanya" 'comes from the Greek word means '"Sun". * According to the light novel and manga, she has a confirmed record of 62 kills and 32 assists after her departure in the Rhine. * In the manga, she is seemed to be worried about her height. * Her hobbies include that of drawing maps, carrying a rifle in civilian places and making plans to kill Being X. * She is the only person in their world to be able to fly more than 12,000 feet above sea level compared to an average person like the Republicans who can only fly a maximum of 8,000 feet. The standard battle altitude for normal mages is 6,000 feet. * According to LN and manga, she has her first thesis at age nine (titled The logistics behind a highly mobile war theater) that the different departments deeply recognized and being useful during war. * According to LN, manga and anime, although she doesn't restrict all her men to smoke, she sometimes get irritated to smokers who blow their smoke around the place without care for the [[Wikipedia : Passive Smoking |'second-hand smokers']] who will smell it, e.g in the anime version where she was called in the meeting where her superiors are smoking inside the room. * She doesn't like wearing feminine dresses due to the fact that she was a previously a forty year old salaryman. * Tanya doesn't know that she has a lot of men fall in love with her including Loliya. * Tanya likes chocolates hence she ended up hiding it inside her room. * Tanya is skilled in playing cards, however the only person who can match her somehow is Viktoriya. Reference Category:Characters Category:Empire Category:Mages